


Seeing Off

by GothicDeetz



Series: Lydia’s Adopted Sister [4]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Adopted Children, Aged-Up Character(s), Dead People, Demons, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Found Family, Future, Gen, Ghosts, Good Demons, Goodbyes, Moving, Moving Out, Older Characters, One Big Happy Family, Other, Plans For The Future, Sisters, Talking, Talking To Dead People, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: The Maitlands, the Deetzes, and Betelgeuse see Lydia and Meg off to college.
Relationships: Adam Maitland & Original Character(s), Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Barbara Maitland & Original Character(s), Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice) & Original Character(s), Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice) & Original Female Character(s), Charles Deetz & Original Character(s), Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz, Delia Deetz & Original Character(s), Lydia Deetz & Original Character(s)
Series: Lydia’s Adopted Sister [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726708
Kudos: 2





	Seeing Off

Lydia, Meg, the Deetzes, the Maitlands, and Betelgeuse all stood over by the front door of the Maitland-Deetz house. It was the day Lydia and Meg were going off to college and the two girls were going to be living on the campus of a college an hour’s drive away from home. To be fair, both girls were nervous. As were the rest of the family. They were glad both girls applied to and had gotten accepted into the same college.

Lydia had decided that, upon graduating from college, to move back to the Maitland-Deetz house. To further allow this to happen in the near future, Charles and Delia made plans to move out of the house not too long before Lydia moved back and move into a house twenty minutes away from the house they lived in now.

Lydia chose to pursue a major in Photography and a minor in Parapsychology so she knew what classes she was going to sign up for when she got there. In the future, she wanted to be a photographer who found ways to take pictures of the paranormal and try to connect with them.

Meg decided to move into a house five minutes away from the Maitland-Deetz house upon her graduation from college. She decided to pursue a major in writing and a minor in art. She had her future set for her: she wanted to pursue a career in writing and someday become a popular and famous author.

“You sure that you girls have everything you need for college?” Barbara asked as Lydia and Meg picked up their bags in preparation for going off to college.

The two girls nodded. “Yes,” Lydia said.

“We’ll miss you two so much!” Adam wiped a few excess tears from his eyes.

“And we’ll miss you all just as much,” Meg said sadly as she and Lydia put their bags down and they each gave him and the rest of the family hugs.

“You girls are all grown up and about to head off on your own,” Barbara commented with a sad smile as she too wiped a few excess tears from her eyes.

They heard the taxi that would be taking the two girls to college pull up in the driveway and Lydia and Meg picked up their bags again and prepared to head out the door to go to college.

“Well,” Lydia said as she opened the front door. “I guess this is goodbye for now,” she added as she and Meg turned and focused their attention on the rest of their family. The seven of them each had tears flowing down their faces as they formed a big group hug.

As Lydia and Meg pulled away and began hauling their bags out the front door, they noticed that Betelgeuse’s hair was turning a bright shade of Blue. “What if we never see you again, Scarecrows?” he asked sadly, his lip trembling.

“I’ll have moved back here in four years time,” Lydia explained, resting a hand on top of Betelgeuse’s. “I’ll see you again.”

“Not to mention we’ll be back home every break,” Meg added as she and Lydia started to leave the house. “We’ll be back soon. We promise.”

“And what about Parents’ Weekend?” Barbara questioned. “Adam and I can’t exactly come now. Can we?”

“I‘ll help you guys with that,” Betelgeuse said.

“Thank you, Betelgeuse.”

The Deetz couple stood outside the front door and the Maitlands and Betelgeuse phased through it as the five of them saw Lydia and Meg off to college. The two girls placed their bags in the trunk of the car and closed it before getting in the backseat of the car.

“Bye!” they shouted as they waved at their family. “We’ll see you all soon!”

The taxi pulled out the driveway and the two girls couldn’t wait to see what their futures held.


End file.
